In this day of modern surgery it is not at all uncommon to hear that an individual has undergone a liver transplant, lung transplant, heart transplant, skin transplant and on and on. Well, for quite some time, bones have also been transplanted. These bones, generally speaking, the long bones such as the femur, tibia, humerus, ulna, etc., are removed from those cadavers that have been identified as donors for deposit with a bone bank for use in a transplant. This leaves the cadaver with an abnormal appearance. This is not good, for the relatives and friends of the deceased do not want to see a disfigured body or a body with an abnormal appearance. They want the body to appear as normal as possible. Although applicant is not aware of any prior art, it is known that morticians have been using broom sticks as prosthesis devices. However, it is also well known that these devices are clumsy to work with and difficult to implant into a body. Applicant's invention is rather simple to make and very easy to implant.